Existing known types of syringe needle assemblies often provide a needle guard which is pivotable to and away from the outlet portion of a hypodermic needle of a syringe to protect the needle against unwanted incidental penetration.
The known types of structures typically do not provide protection against the unwanted incidental insertion of an inlet needle portion of a needle extending through a needle body portion when such a structure is utilized with an ampoule-type syringe or a syringe adapted to receive such a needle retaining portion with both an inlet and an outlet requiring protection against unwanted incidental penetration of either the inlet or the outlet portion of the structure.
Also, existing known types of apparatus for syringe needle guard protection do not provide a guard for a needle body inlet portion that cooperates with a needle body outlet guard portion to tend to provide retentive and guarding support for the needle outlet guard portion while protecting both the needle inlet and outlet portions against unwanted incidental penetration.
Some existing known types of syringe needle guard assemblies, although providing outlet needle guard protection of the needle against unwanted incidental insertion of a needle outlet portion, typically have only one structure for either retaining a needle guard assembly over the needle outlet portion, or needle inlet portion, without providing a cooperating needle guard retaining structure for protection of an inlet needle portion and an outlet needle portion to enhance, extend and emphasize the protection that is needed for a needle guard assembly.
Still further, existing known types of syringe needle guard assemblies, although providing a needle guard which is pivotable to and away from the needle outlet portion to protect the outlet portion of the needle from unwanted incidental penetration, they do not provide appropriate structure for guiding the needle laterally into and out of the needle guard while providing a structure for selectively, permanently retaining the needle outlet portion within the needle guard.
Also, existing known types of syringe needle guard assemblies provide a double hinged portion for attaching an outlet needle guard structure, but fail to provide structure for supporting the hinge of the needle outlet guard assembly in a more positive manner while simultaneously protecting the needle inlet and outlet portions to aid in the preclusion of the unwanted incidental removal of the outlet needle guard from guarded position over the needle outlet portion.